Bittersweet
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Of course she hadn't done anything. Just made him fall in love with her, without remorse or even realizing it. Sam/Cam


**Bittersweet **

**Category: **Angsty fluff

**Pairing: **Sam/Cam

**Summary: **Of course she hadn't done anything. Just made him fall in love with her, without remorse or even realizing it.

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer: **Sadly and probably for the best, I don't own anything.

**Author's Notes: **Argh! To be a Sam/Jack shipper and also a Cam/Sam shipper. Who else is torn?

* * *

Scattered images flashed through Cam's head as he stumbled wearily down the empty corridor trying to shake them.

It wasn't uncommon for him to have nightmares and though the remnants of the dream were quickly fading he was left with a feeling of panic lingering on the edge of his senses.

He needed to keep moving, try to escape the suffocating notion he'd woken up with and it was only when he saw the familiar light on up ahead that his pulse started to become more regular.

Some part of his subconscious was aware how wrong it was. That lost in his own darkness guided purely by instinct he sought her out.

It was becoming a serious problem but he couldn't bring himself to put a stop to it.

Didn't know _how_ to put a stop to it.

An overwhelming sense of reassurance flowed through him as reached the doorway and his body slumped against the frame closing his eyes.

He half expected to hear her worried voice questioning whether or not he was okay but his ears met with silence he pried his eyes back open, casting a glance around the room.

He spotted her instantly, hunched over her desk. Her head was resting on top of her outstretched arm and she was sleeping peacefully.

He let out a sigh.

A small part of him was grateful she was here but an even bigger part of him was angry she hadn't listened when he'd instructed her to get some proper rest.

Moving into the room as quietly as possible he knelt down beside her studying the lines across her face. Even asleep she looked exhausted but despite the shadows under her eyes, despite the harsh lighting, his breath still caught watching her.

It was something he found himself doing a lot lately, another thing he really ought to stop.

He reached out before he could regret the action and brushed a hand across her cheek calling her name softly.

He wasn't sure why, maybe it was because he was still feeling vulnerable but he let his fingers rest there as she stirred.

'Cam…' Her eyes shone with confusion and he regretfully snapped his hand away pulling himself together.

'What have I told you about sleeping in your lab?'

She sat up, realization flickering across her features. 'I must of dozed off…'

'_Really_?' His voice was thick with sarcasm and she shot him a look that mirrored his own.

'Shouldn't you be in bed as well.'

There was amusement in her tone but it faded when she caught the brief flash of panic in his eyes. 'Cam… is everything okay?'

'Yeah. Course.' He scratched the side of his head shrugging off her concern, 'Just couldn't sleep is all.'

Sam sensed there was more to it but didn't want to push. He knew she was there if he needed to talk, at least she hoped he did. They were friends… _good friends_ but lately she'd gotten the feeling he'd been purposely trying to distance himself.

'I haven't _done_ something have I?'

Her eyes shimmered questionably and Cam forced himself not to respond with what he was thinking.

Of course she hadn't done anything.

Just made him fall in love with her, without remorse or even realizing it.

'No Sam…' He sighed touching her arm gently, 'You haven't done a single thing.'

She gave a slightly confused smile before turning to close the lid on her laptop. 'So… bed?'

It was an entirely innocent suggestion and he cursed himself for thinking otherwise.

'Yeah… _night_…' He turned to leave but stopped when her hand grasped his shoulder.

'Sam…?'

He froze as her lips brushed across his cheek and his eyes searched hers when she pulled away.

Sam titled her head slightly, 'You're really okay?'

He nodded unable to speak the words lodged in his throat and she smiled, patting his arm gently.

'Night Cameron…'

He closed his eyes as she left him alone in the dimly lit room.

'Night Samantha…'


End file.
